1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of cooking appliances and, more particularly, a gas cooking appliance including a combination radiant/convection cooking system employing a gas burner located below a glass panel arranged along a bottom wall of an oven cavity.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In general, combining convection and radiant cooking is well known in the art of gas cooking appliances. In typical arrangements, a convection fan or blower is mounted on a top or rear wall of an oven cavity, while a gas burner is mounted along a bottom wall. With this arrangement, the gas burner radiates heat into the oven cavity while, at  the same time, heats an airflow directed into the oven cavity by the convection blower.
Using this construction, in addition to ductwork required for combustion, cooling and exhaust air associated with the gas burner, additional ductwork is needed to carry the heated airflow from the gas burner to and from the convection blower. Obviously, this additional ductwork adds to the overall cost and complexity of the appliance, while also occupying space potentially available for other advantageous features. Furthermore, by transporting heated air through lengthy ducting, the efficiency of the appliance is reduced as a result of heat lost to the ducting and the surroundings. Finally, the need to draw the air from the burner up and into the oven cavity through the ducting increases the power requirement of the convection blower.
Based on the above, there exists a need in the art for a cooking appliance which positions the gas burner and blower assembly in close proximity to each other. Moreover, there exists a need in the art for a cooking appliance in which a gas burner is mounted in a protected region of an oven cavity, while still enabling the consumer to view the burner in operation.